


Who Cares About A Little Rain

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, arguments and makeups, pure fluff, rainstorms and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was angry, he said some things he didn't mean. He had to tell Grantaire he was sorry and maybe finally tell him what he really wanted to say in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares About A Little Rain

By the time Enjolras reached Grantaire’s house he was soaked through. The rain had plastered his hair to his face; his hoodie felt like it weighed several stone and his jeans clung uncomfortably to his legs. He stared up at the building before him and pushed his hair back as best he could before stepping back and shouting Grantaire’s name.

Grantaire was lying on his bed; watching the smoke from his cigarette as it disappeared above his head. He turned at the first shout of his name with a frown.  
"What the hell?"  
He stood up and took one more drag of his cigarette; stubbing it out in the ashtray before heading to the window.  
"Oh my god."  
He looked down at Enjolras and frowned,  
"The fuck is he doing here?"

"GRANTAIRE!"  
Enjolras wiped his face and stood back again. He looked up at the house and tried to remember which room belonged to Grantaire.  
"Fuck sake GRANTAIRE!"  
He pushed his hair back again looked up at the windows,  
"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME."  
He felt relief flood his body as he saw the window open.  
"GRANTAIRE."  
"PISS OFF ENJOLRAS"  
"NO."  
"NO?"  
"NOT TIL YOU TALK TO ME."  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. THAT’S WHAT A FIGHT USUALLY MEANS."  
"I'M SORRY."  
He sighed wearily as the window shut.  
"Please."

Grantaire leant against the wall and rubbed his neck. The fight had been a stupid one. No different than any of the others they'd had but Grantaire had been feeling low and Enjolras' little digs at him had pushed him. It didn’t happen as often after they started sleeping together but every now and then words would be said and Grantaire found it would hurt more. To have the same lips that kissed him spit those words at him. He felt his face grow hot and looked out of the window again. He watched Enjolras standing in the rain and felt a rush of affection for him. He walked downstairs and opened the front door. He stood on the porch and wrapped his arms around himself,  
"You're gonna freeze out here."

Enjolras looked at him and shrugged,  
"I don't care. If it'll get you to listen to me."  
Grantaire pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and slipped one between his lips before lighting it. He leant against the wall and blew the smoke above his head,  
"Go on then."  
"Um...”  
"What? No words now? You had enough earlier when you told me I was worthless."  
Enjolras winced at the hurt in Grantaire’s voice,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot when it comes to us. I'm so...damn it all. Grantaire I love you."  
Grantaire started slightly,  
"You what?"  
Enjolras shrugged,  
"I love you. And that's not an excuse. What I said was shitty and horrible and I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't. You mean more to me than I can say. And I will stand here until I drown if that's what you want."  
Grantaire flicked the cigarette away and folded his arms,  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
Enjolras pushed his hair back again,  
"You want a list?"  
"Yes."  
Enjolras looked around,  
"Can I come in first?"  
"No. I want you to suffer."  
Enjolras couldn't help but note the amusement in Grantaire’s voice.  
"I love you. I love you because..."  
He shook his head and wiped his face again,  
"I love the way you don't have a single pen you haven't chewed the lid off. I love that when you're working you always miss one patch of hair when you're washing the paint off. I love that you always seem to have chocolate on you. There's no explanation to it. I love the way you make squeaky sounds when you fall asleep, and the way you always- without fail- give me a kiss when you first wake up. Even if I'm still asleep. I love the way you steal the blankets and then wrap yourself around me anyway. And the way you always choose a horror film even though they scare the hell out of you. I love that you keep every movie stub and the way you pour syrup on butter popcorn. I mean who does that?"  
Grantaire couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips,  
"I love the way you make me feel. The way you make me feel like I can do anything. I love how safe I feel with you. And I am so sorry I snapped and said things I didn't mean. Because I didn't mean it Grantaire. I truly love you."  
Grantaire cleared his throat,  
"That it?"  
"Um...for now?"  
Grantaire walked back into the house and closed the door. Enjolras felt his chest clench painfully and turned around to face the street. The rain showed no sign of stopping and he didn’t want to think about the walk home alone. He sighed heavily and wiped his face once more; suddenly the rain was no longer hitting him,  
"You're an idiot for standing out here. You're gonna get sick."  
Enjolras turned to face Grantaire; the umbrella he had brought out with him covered them both and he sniffed,  
"I'd do it again if you asked."  
"You're an idiot Enjolras."  
"I know."  
"You hurt me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You love me?"  
"I do."  
Grantaire nodded,  
"I get it. I mean I'm pretty impressive."  
Enjolras grinned,  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"  
"No. But it means I don't want you to drown or get hypothermia."  
"I'll take that."  
Grantaire looked at him for a moment before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Enjolras fisted his hands in Grantaire’s shirt and smiled into the kiss.  
"I love you too. Idiot."  
Enjolras sniffed,  
"It's really fucking cold out here."  
"Maybe I can find a way to warm you up."  
Enjolras smiled and grabbed the umbrella. He pulled it from Grantaire’s hand and threw it to the side; Grantaire gasped as the water hit him,  
"Enjolras!"  
Enjolras grabbed him again and pulled him into another kiss. Grantaire let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Enjolras' neck; neither of them caring about the rain anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
